Donna Tubbs
Donna Brown (formerly Tubbs) is the wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert Tubbs, Roberta and Rallo, although she still keeps her previous maiden name. Her biological family name is yet to be revealed. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has also gained a third child, Cleveland Brown Jr.. She is voiced by actress Sanaa Lathan and first appeared on television, along with the rest of the family in the 22-minute pilot episode on 27 September 2009. Donna was created and designed by series creator Seth MacFarlane. MacFarlane pitched a pilot to the Fox Broadcasting Company in 2007. Donna is the mother of the Tubbs family. With her husband Cleveland, she has had two children: Roberta, and Rallo, and a step son Cleveland Brown Jr.. Donna is often portrayed as a stereotypical television mother. Role in The Cleveland Show Donna is the second wife of Cleveland Brown and works as the principal's assistant at Stoolbend High School. She has two biological children from her previous relationship with Robert Tubbs, Roberta and Rallo. As a result of her marriage to Cleveland, she has also gained a third child, Cleveland Brown Jr. Donna and Cleveland were initially best friends in high school, although Cleveland clearly had romantic feelings towards her. Donna unfortunately was for the most part oblivious to his feelings, and instead dated Cleveland's unofficial rival Robert. Despite Cleveland's attempts to get Donna to see Robert for what he truly was (a self-centered, irresponsible jerk), Donna ended up marrying Robert shortly after graduation. Seeing no reason to remain, Cleveland left Stoolbend and Donna behind. Despite many attempts at making their marriage work, Donna and Robert ended up separating due to Robert's heavy drinking and drug abuse, leaving Donna to raise their children alone. Robert would visit occasionally, but more out of selfish desire than any familial reasons. After years apart, Donna was of course over-joyed to see her best friend, Cleveland again. Cleveland and his son, who were passing through Stoolbend while driving to California, had stopped by the high school to retrace Cleveland's old haunting grounds. Donna invites the Browns to stay at her house, which results in a rekindling of their friendship that soon blossoms into a full-blown romance. The two soon marry, and honeymoon in New York City a few months later. Having been friends for years prior to getting married, Cleveland and Donna have a close relationship both sexually and platonicly. Donna comes off much more patient and understanding than Cleveland's first wife, and is more attentive to him as well. Her relationship with her children meanwhile is somewhat more shaky, as both her children are the result of a broken home and neglectful father. Donna does her best to keep her children under control, but is aware that they need a father figure at times. Yet despite any issues that she and her kids have, its clear that they care for one another. Donna's relationship with Cleveland Jr. meanwhile is underdeveloped yet, save for the fact the Cleveland Jr. is quick to do what he can to follow Donna's wishes for fear of another divorce occurring. Donna works as an assistant to Principal Wally at Stoolbend High School. She takes care of odd jobs, assisting Principal Wally when he is indisposed and serving as a secretary of sorts (she can type 85 words per minute). She takes on as many duties as her job allows, showing teachers how to properly put out chemical fires and aiding Derek when he nearly chokes to death. She is shown with an extremely-large posterior, that is joked about often in the series. She often spoils her kids by letting Roberta run her cell-phone bill and she treats Rallo like a baby starting with the way she picks him up and holds him. Donna wears a wig; her natural hair color is grey, and she often cannot find time to color it. In the episode "To Live or Die in VA" Cleveland Jr. made her hair really different! (but it will probably be different (meaning a wig) again in the next episode) Character Donna debuted in the season 1 episode 1 "Pilot" of the animated TV show The Cleveland Show. She met Cleveland off screen a few years ago. After Cleveland and Loretta's divorce was finalized in the pilot episode of The Cleveland Show, Donna married Cleveland and he moved in with her and her children Rallo and Roberta and Cleveland's son Cleveland Jr. moved in with her, too. In the early stages of her development Donna had a very different design. She had the same clothes but slightly longer hair and a small bottom. Donna is described as a bit of a diva; sexy, feisty and not afraid to say what she wants. She has appeared in the Family Guy episode "The Splendid Source". Donna's voice is provided by American actress Sanaa Lathan, who does not voice other characters on The Cleveland Show. Despite claiming to be in love with Cleveland, Donna often drops hints that she's still very much in love with Robert, despite his status as a deadbeat, suggesting she is merely in lust with him. External links *[http://fox.com/cleveland/ Official The Cleveland Show website on FOX.com] Category:Female Category:Human Category:African Characters Category:Mothers Category:Attractive Female